Twin Flame
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: One-shot. Harry x Draco. Do not read if you don't like the coupling! It's a sweet fic about Soul Mates?...or are they "Twin Flames"?


**I do not own any of these characters!! That belongs to the lovely JK Rowling! : )**

So there's the suggestion of gays I guess since it's a Harry x Draco fic. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT.

I almost feel like this is incomplete and that it moved way too fast. I wanted a one-shot and this is what I give myself lol. So sorry if any of you feel the same way. I don't think I'll be adding to it though because I've completely lost the inspiration I had when I started this piece. Enjoy it for what it is! ;)

Oh and FYI Draco Malfoy doesn't have a middle name that I'm aware of. I used Abraxas because I've seen it used before in fics and I actually really like it.

* * *

Harry James Potter sat alone in a deserted park at seven in the morning. A soft sunlight covered him and warmed him against the cool chill of the morning. His jet-black hair had a soft sheen to it in the light.

A small sigh escaped his lips as his eyes fluttered close. Would he be stood up, _again_? After the countless times Harry had sat there, day after day, he still had hope that who he was waiting for would show.

Sitting on the cool grass, fifty feet away, was Draco Abraxas Malfoy. He carefully watched Harry, unsure if he'd approach him. Would today be the day? What was he waiting for? Why was he always doing this? Always hiding from Harry but watching him and just waiting?

Draco sighed just as Harry did. Maybe he expected too much of Harry? Even with his cloaking charm he longed for Harry to know he was there. Maybe _that_ is what he was waiting for?

Little did he know, Harry sat there not feeling alone. A husky laugh escaped Harry's lips. "This feeling of being watched by him never goes away, does it?" A sudden chill zipped down Harry's spine. His brilliant emerald eyes shot open and looked right into deep gray pools.

Unnerved but comfortable, Harry mused as he noticed the pair of eyes he was looking into wasn't as close as they had first seemed. _Maybe, just maybe he's really here?_ A rush of hope coursed through Harry. Taking a deep breath, Harry closed his eyes for a moment.

Once opened again, Draco Malfoy finally was sitting in his view. _Home_, Harry thought and a gentle ghost of a smile showed on his face. He wondered if Draco felt the same way.

Draco sat, stunned as he realized his charm was gone. He had not taken it off. Confused and interestingly overly happy, Draco slowly got to his feet. This unexplainable happiness was starting to make Draco extremely weary. He wasn't _allowed_ to be happy.

It was almost like a dream as an eerie calm fell over Harry. Upon Draco's descent towards Harry, a chuckle emitted from him. "What took you so long?" Harry asked as a small smile played on his lips.

Draco gave him a cheeky grin. "More like what took _you_ so long." Draco stood in front of Harry, looking down at him.

"Sit." Harry said smoothly, making a gesture with his hand for Draco to sit. With a small shrug Draco eased himself down and sat across from Harry.

Draco wondered what was going through Harry's head. Harry seemed so content while Draco couldn't decide inside if he was as happy as he felt, or if Harry was pulling one over him.

Draco and Harry studied each other for the next while. _He's bloody amazing._ Draco finally decided. Draco wasn't sure _why_ that felt so right, but he didn't question himself further as he studied Harry. His skin was delicately pale still that made his brilliant green eyes and jet-black hair such a contrast. Draco gazed upon his lightning bolt scar and wondered if their past would have been different if Harry had not been who he was.

"I don't know." Harry said quietly. Cocking his head to the side Draco looked at him slightly confused. Harry grinned and repeated himself. "I don't know."

"You don't know what?" Harry took a deep breath. "I don't know how it would have been if I hadn't been 'The Boy who Lived'." Draco furrowed his brow at Harry, wondering if he was using occulmency.

Harry shook his head. "No, I am not Draco." Draco bit back a laugh. How could Harry not be using it if he was reading his thoughts? A dramatic sigh ensued from Harry.

"I'm horrific at it Draco. Severus tried teaching me back during the war…" Harry's eyes turned sad for a moment as he thought of his former professor Snape. "I sucked."

"How do you explain that this is the first I've had to say since I sat down?" Draco gave him a quizzical look.

Harry winked at him and decided not to answer him. Instead Harry asked him, "Don't you feel that we're somehow connected on such a deep level?" Harry was rewarded with a shrug and watched as Draco ran his fingers through his platinum blond hair. "I suppose."

"I feel like you're everything I'm not." Harry said simply. He knew he'd have to push to stay confident to get his point across and for his own sake and Draco's.

Draco raised an eyebrow at him. He felt a deep confidence emanating from Harry. "How do you figure that, Golden Boy?"

Harry simply stared at him and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He wasn't going to let this meeting go to waste. He had waited too long for this.

"For one, you're much more logical." Draco nodded in agreement. "Two, you're insanely gorgeous." Draco laughed. "Harry, you're incredibly sexy." Shocked at the ease of his words, a faint blush graced Draco's cheeks. What was Harry _doing_ to him?

Harry grinned at him. "More importantly you're just like me." Draco sighed and shook his head. "Not only did you not give me many reasons of how I'm everything you're not, but now you assume we're so much alike? Once again, how do you figure?"

Harry looked down at Draco's hands that were in his lap. He wanted to reach out and hold one. _Later._ He promised himself. He'd need it before the end of this was over.

"You go for what you want, no matter what you have to do to get there." Draco nodded. "But how does that include you might I ask?" A sigh escaped Harry's lips. "You could put that together Draco. Especially back in school, I was _always_ doing some rule breaking or another to achieve what I wanted in the end."

Draco laughed. "So very true. Ah, how many times I tried to get you expelled. That never worked, did it?" Harry laughed. "Well, despite that." A soft smile stayed on Draco's soft pink lips. Harry's gaze lingered there for a moment before looking into Draco's eyes.

"You're immensely loyal to your family and would do anything to protect them." Draco closed his eyes. "I tried." Finally daring to make a direct connection, Harry leaned over and gently placed a hand on Draco's knee. No words were needed for the next few moments as Draco soaked up the gentle comfort Harry offered.

"You're smart Draco. Also very brave." Draco shook his head and slowly opened his eyes. Sadness showed in his deep gray eyes. "How am I brave?"

"You were brave enough to not kill Dumbledore." Draco opened his mouth to speak but Harry cut him off. "If you weren't brave, you would have killed him. You wouldn't have ended up where you are now."

"I still don't get that Harry." Harry took in a deep breath. "Even in your moment of weakness was a moment of bravery. You warred with yourself to do it or not. To stand up for something you knew you didn't want to be part of, or to give in a let yourself and your mother down?"

Draco shrugged. Without realizing it, Draco reached down and intertwined his fingers with Harry's. A calm feeling of complete came over both of them at the simple connection. _How was this happening?_ Draco sighed inwardly. _How and _why _was this just so…easy? Especially after years of hatred…_

"There's countless other things Draco. I don't feel like I could ever say them all, or ever have the time to." Harry paused and leaned closer.

"But I don't need to Draco. You know you feel it too." Draco sighed. With the sigh he let his guard completely drop. "I don't understand this, at all." Shaking his head he continued, "You rejected my friendship in the beginning." Draco mumbled softly, the hurt seeping through his voice.

"I wasn't ready for you, nor you for me." Draco scooted closer to Harry and rested his forehead against his. "What is this feeling we're sharing Harry?"

They sat like this for a while, in a comfortable silence. "I believe we're Twin Flames." Harry murmured quietly. "I think I've heard of that. Isn't that like a soul mate?"

Harry smiled. "No, it's much more intense then that." All Draco had to say was, "Hmm." Is that what was making this so easy? It was like coming home after a long day and feeling content.

Not wanting to move, but knowing he needed to, Harry gingerly sat back up. He waited for Draco to also sit up straight. "We're the same, Draco, just in different ways."

"I'm guessing you're referring to what you've already told me as examples?" Harry nodded. "You're happy and I'm not Harry." Draco shook his head. "I haven't been happy since I was a naive little boy." Harry brought up his hand and gently stroked Draco's cheek.

"How do you feel right now?" Harry searched Draco's eyes. "I feel completely at ease. I'm extremely content. Complete." Harry smiled and nodded. "You're my other half Draco."

Draco sighed. "I'm not sure I'm exactly understanding you Harry."

"You're the other half to my soul." Draco once again was confused. "As I said already, aren't you talking about a soul mate Harry?" Harry shook his head to the question. "No, I'm talking about a Twin Soul Draco. You're mine."

An exasperated sigh escaped from Draco. "Do you realize how intense this could be, Draco?" Harry slowly brought up their connected hands and kissed Draco's. "As in a relationship?" Draco asked and amusement danced in the depths of Harry's eyes.

"Not just a relationship, but that's part of it if we're ready." Chills raced down his spine at Harry's soft words.

Draco took a moment to sit there and think. Harry smoothly ran his thumb back and forth over Draco's as they held hands. "Think about it Draco. Really think, you'll understand."

Draco took in a deep breath and looked to the side. "If I understand correctly what you're saying and what I'm feeling, then this is just much more then a romantic interlude. It's one-ness. You're my other half but…I just can't grasp this logically yet I think you mean we are the same person? Like…literately…" Draco trailed off.

"Yes." Harry breathed out softly. "When we were eleven we wouldn't have been able to handle this." Harry gently skimmed his lips over Draco's hand again. "When Twin Flames aren't ready to incarnate together it usually ends up in heartache, anger and pain."

"What would make us ready now?" Draco looked into the endless depths of Harry's emerald eyes. "Understanding. Even now, we're still separated."

Draco sighed. "We don't have to be." Harry nodded. "I know, but we will be except as friends." Draco shrugged. "If we are what you say, then why are we separated? I always thought I was my own person."

Harry smiled at him. "In a way you are. You are your own person, but ultimately we are one." Harry cocked his head to the side and thought a moment. "As Twin Flames go, we are one soul split. We split in the beginning so we can cover more ground in learning things from life to life." Harry smiled at Draco's skeptical look. "Draco, In some other lifetime, in some other place, we'll be completely ready to be together as one again. It'll be one of the most joyous things we'll ever experience."

Harry leaned closer to Draco and softened his voice. "How else would you explain this easy feeling? This complete-ness that I've never gotten from anyone, and I mean _anyone_ else?"

Draco ignored Harry's last question and asked, "Why can't we be together now, Harry? I mean, we're right here." Harry sighed. "I want to so badly Draco, but I think it's just not the right timing this life." Harry wanted to push his question, but decided against it. He didn't want Draco running away.

Draco looked off into the distance. "You'll go back to Ginny and I'll go back to Astoria, and we have to leave all of this? Leave this feeling?" Anger slowly crept into his eyes. Why was it that every time he was happy, even if he thought it a false happiness, it had to be taken away?

Harry felt the exact same way as Draco's words left his lips. The only difference? Harry knew for sure that it wasn't a false happiness. Draco knew it too, he just didn't want to fully believe.

"Draco, look at me." Grudgingly Draco looked back at Harry. "If we were ready, completely ready, we'd be together now. You'll always have me."

Harry let go of Draco's hand and moved so he was on his knees instead of sitting. Leaning in, Harry placed his hand on the side of Draco's face. Slowly Harry leaned in and kissed Draco's cheek.

A soft sigh was heard before a gentle kiss was pressed into the palm of Harry's hand. "Alright." Draco said softly. "But at any moment that I need you, you're absolutely mine." Harry laughed. "I know." Harry gently kissed Draco's cheek again.

"And you're mine." Harry whispered as he slowly but reluctantly stood up. Draco looked up at him and for the first time since the morning, noticed how bright it was. The day had passed into the afternoon and the sky was a brilliant blue with huge, white, puffy clouds floating across the sky.

Draco gently grabbed Harry's hand. "So, for all the times that you sat there waiting for me and I wasn't ready for this, why now Harry?"

"Because we're finally ready for that friendship part of it, Draco." Draco nodded and brought Harry's hand to his lips this time. He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's hand. "I'll be seeing you, Harry."

Harry smiled and felt his heart breaking. Slowly Harry let go of Draco's hand and walked away. For as much as he knew that it wasn't their time to reconnect on a level they both wanted, he still felt hallow without it.

Draco sighed and lied back in the grass. He was still unsure of this "Twin Flame" thing compared to a "Soul Mate", but it left him overly thoughtful. He would have some research to do and he'd have to start letting himself trust his emotions again. If he could.

His platinum blond hair glittered in the sunlight, just as Harry's had. He lazily watched the clouds in the sky feeling lonely yet content at the same time. Draco didn't move until the sun had set and the stars had popped out into the dark night sky.

* * *

**Note:** So, sorry lovers of Draco/Harry and who wanted them to be together! I do believe in soul mates and that you have plenty over the course of life. And recently just reading up about it (there's too many different point of views and beliefs! Lol) I found that people believe in a "Twin Flame" aka "Twin Soul" which IS NOT a "Soul Mate". It inspired me because I'm trying to write more fics where its not just happy go lucky LOL. Anyway I hope you enjoyed and if you're interested at all in the "Twin Flame" I found this site that has plenty of articles of what people's OPINIONS are of what a Twin Flame really is. I found the site really awesome and enjoyable. Now do I believe it? I don't know yet. I go off of beliefs from what I experience so we'll see. Anyway here it is if you're interested:

.

Thanks a bunch again!!! I hope you enjoyed it : )


End file.
